Pegged
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: PWP; title says it all. Olivia pegs Rafael. Now with a second chapter: please read the author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Late birthday fic for Kath. Happy birthday!

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

><p>Rafael was undoubtedly the most unique man Olivia had ever been with.<p>

Olivia loved the way he dressed. The way he could match colors that should be hideous, the way he could look fantastic in pink, the way he wasn't afraid to wear ties with _flowers _and pocket squares with _hearts_ on them. He was confident in himself, didn't care what others thought. He was completely non-threatening and yet still manly.

When she thought about it, it was clear that that had led to their current situation.

What other man would not only allow her, but actually be the one to ask for her to fuck him with a strap-on?

It had caught her completely off-guard when he'd suggested it a few nights before. They'd been enjoying some post-sex snuggling, Olivia wrapping her arms around his waist, and then Rafael had asked softly, "Would you like to try something new next time?"

"Something new?" she'd echoed, frowning. "You don't like what we're doing now?"

"That's not it at all. Of course not, Liv," he'd said, stroking her hair. "It was just a thought."

Olivia had nodded and then said, "Something new… what did you have in mind?"

Looking at her for a long moment, Rafael had finally said, "Have you ever… played with… toys before?" And for the first time since Olivia had known him, he'd actually acted a little unsure, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Yeah. So you want to use a vibrator on me?" Olivia said. Inwardly she asked herself what the big deal was. Every woman she knew had used one, so why would Rafael be embarrassed to ask?

"No. More like… on me," Rafael had replied, looking at the ceiling. "But that's not it, exactly."

"Oh." Olivia went silent as she thought this over.

"Have you done that before?" she finally asked. She grabbed his arm. "I'm not judging you."

Rafael had nodded, looking relieved. He finally met her gaze again. "I haven't done this with a woman, but a guy I was with a few years ago… usually I'm on top, but…" and his face flushed again. Clearing his throat, he said, "I thought I'd like it with you."

Genuinely curious, Olivia had asked, "Why do you like it?"

"Being on bottom?" Running a hand through his hair, Rafael had said, "It just… feels good. I'm sensitive there."

"Oh." Olivia went quiet again and thought. "We could try it. If you like it that much. I can't promise I'll like it but I'll try it."

Rafael had smiled, relieved. He'd known Olivia wouldn't mock him, but it had been uncomfortable and he hadn't known how open she'd be. Now he knew and he couldn't help but smile, knowing she'd try this for him.

So now it was several days later and they were in bed again. Rafael had a toy he was rather fond of, and after a trip to a sex shop earlier they had found a similar one Olivia could use.

Olivia was kissing Rafael, alternating between fast and slow kisses, cupping his face in her hands. He closed his eyes, kissing her back lazily. After a long moment Olivia pulled back and bit his lower lip, making him gasp and then groan, "Olivia!" with his words muffled by her mouth.

Laughing softly, Olivia straightened and reached onto the bedside drawer. She retrieved the lube and popped the cap open, squeezing some onto her fingers. Leaning back over Rafael, she ran her hands over his body, teasing his warm skin with the cool gel. But she'd picked out a warming lubricant, so that as the gel settled on his skin it made him feel hotter. He started to squirm, groaning when she warmed his nipples this way and then slid her mouth over one. "Liv," he gasped out.

Olivia released him and grabbed his arms with one hand, pinning them above his head. Rafael had revealed that he also quite liked to be tied up, but they'd agreed not to do that yet. But she couldn't resist holding his arms this way, teasing him and making him writhe. Slicking her fingers, she started the stroke his erection, making Rafael whine softly and thrust up against her. "Liv! Liv, please!" he pleaded.

She looked down at him, taking in the sight: Rafael breathing hard, desperation clear in his eyes, thrusting against her and groaning in pleasure. Face flushed, nipples peaked, cock thick and heavy in her hand.

She immediately decided she liked this quite a lot, and would be doing it in future- and she hadn't even gotten to what Rafael wanted most yet.

The warming lube took effect on his cock. She saw it on his face, saw the slight edge of discomfort as he desperately tried to push into her grip. "Liv, t-too hot, please!"

Chuckling softly, she slid her thumb over the head of his cock, circling the slit. Rafael tossed his head back, groaning. "Ohhhhh, Olivia, oh God…" Olivia let his hands go and leaned down, taking just a small part of him into her mouth. He whimpered, actually whimpered, clenching the blanket in his hands.

Olivia felt the excitement flow through her, the wetness growing between her legs and that near ache that begged for satisfaction. She eased her mouth off of his cock, eliciting a tiny sound of frustration.

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" she asked, tilting his chin up to force him to look into her eyes. He shivered. "Well?"

"Yes," he whispered, licking his dry lips to wet them. "Please." He shivered again but opened his legs for her, the blush on his face getting deeper. "Please f-fuck me, Olivia."

Olivia had to take in a slow deep breath to steady herself. She felt the desire building and wanted nothing more than to climb over him and ride him, but… she'd promised. And she knew this would be more satisfying if she had the patience.

She stroked his inner thigh with her slick fingers, testing the solid muscle under her hand, using the other to once again pin his arms. This time he didn't squirm, instead breathing quickly in anticipation.

Finally Olivia rubbed over his entrance, making him blush still redder. "You want this?" she asked, partially for confirmation but mostly just to hear him beg again.

"Yes," he said, just a touch hoarse. "I, I want you, I'm ready for you."

"Well, not just yet," Olivia corrected him as she eased one finger inside him.

Rafael inhaled sharply, but Olivia could already see the pleasure on his face. "Is that good?" she asked. As she spoke the words, she realized that she was already addicted to Rafael begging for her.

"Oh, oh wow…" Rafael mumbled, closing his eyes. He opened them when her words registered and managed, "Y-yes, Liv, s-ooo good…" As she added a second finger, he gasped, "Oh God, please…"

Olivia let his hands go, just for a second, to tilt his chin again. "Tell me how to find your prostate." She traced her thumb over his lips, feeling the dryness.

He swallowed hard, looking at her, pupils dilated in arousal. Olivia had never seen him quite like this, all desperate and submissive.

"Move your fingers towards my stomach," he finally whispered. He tried to avoid her gaze, but she wasn't having it. If he could ask her to fuck him, he could look at her while she did so. So she held his chin firmly and forced him to continue looking at her as he spoke. "A little- little deeper. And to the left," he continued, still whispering from nervousness.

Just as Olivia was about to ask how she'd know when she'd found the spot, she got her answer. Rafael cried out in pleasure, tossing his head back. Encouraged, Olivia brushed over the same spot again and again, until Rafael's begging was almost incoherent.

"Oh God Olivia Olivia please, I, I need, oh God, I'm gonna come, I…"

That was her cue to finally stop stimulating him. Instead, she tugged her fingers most of the way out and focused on stretching him, adding a third finger. Rafael breathed hard, on the edge of an orgasm but not close enough. Just the way Olivia wanted it.

She grabbed the strap-on and worked it around herself, letting it fall into place where a penis would be on a man, making sure Rafael's eyes stayed on her the entire time. Then she grabbed his face again, wanted to watch his reaction as she penetrated him.

She held on to his legs, guiding them to her waist. Then she lined the toy up at his entrance, letting it rest against him for a moment while Rafael's breathing quickened again. Finally she slid in, inch by inch, drinking in the ecstasy on Rafael's face.

"Ooh, Olivia…" Rafael wrapped his legs around her waist tightly, and she could see him tightening his muscles around the toy. Olivia grabbed his hips, realizing she would need it to steady herself, and decided that next time she would have to tie him up as well, because she was not liking how much freedom he had.

"Rafael," she growled. "Keep your arms still. You can squeeze the blanket but that is _all_." Rafael obeyed at once, clenching the sheets in his hands.

She pulled most of the way out, then gave a small experimental thrust. Rafael moaned, pushing back. "Liv, more, move, please, I want, I want-"

"Quiet," Olivia warned. In truth she wanted to hear Rafael begging until the words lost meaning, but she wanted to test his new submissive side, wanted to see just how far he could be pushed.

Rafael nodded silently, and Olivia rewarded him with a harder, deeper thrust. She struggled to find a rhythm, but eventually she found one that worked, slow but just a touch rough.

After a while she squeezed his hips hard, but not quite enough to bruise, and sped up. Rafael was still grasping the blankets, so hard that his knuckles turned white, and he groaned with each thrust.

"O-Olivia," Rafael begged, "Liv, please, please make me come…"

Olivia stopped for a moment, leaning down to kiss Rafael. "You're a big boy, Rafael, you can do it yourself," she taunted him.

The redness on his skin was pure arousal now; his embarrassment was long gone. He was just desperate for relief. "W-what do you want me to do?" he asked, so desperate that he was missing the obvious.

Inwardly, Olivia shuddered in delight, but outwardly gave no sign of this. "Come on, Rafael," she chided lightly. "Touch yourself for me."

He complied as she started thrusting again, grabbing his thick cock and pumping himself hard and fast. He synced his hand with her thrusts, leaving him groaning deeply with each one.

The force of his orgasm caught him off-guard, making him shout as pleasure flooded him. He threw his head back, toes curling, body shuddering.

Olivia kept thrusting until his orgasm was finished, then pulled out and stopped, waiting for him to catch his breath and come back to reality. He opened his eyes, struggling to form words, and finally said, "Oh, wow… wow…"

"Hey," Olivia scolded.

Rafael blinked. Then realization dawned on him. He swallowed, sitting up, reaching for her and pulling her close. Olivia saw the submissiveness fade a little, determination replacing it.

Finally she was straddling him, kissing him deeply. He rubbed her clit slowly, then firmer, and whistled softly when he moved his finger lower and felt how slick she already was. "All wet for me… you liked fucking me almost as much as I did, hmm?" he murmured.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Olivia said and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her. "I like bossing you around… and I'm not done yet." She kissed him roughly, fumbling to remove her strap-on. And within a minute, Rafael was lying between Olivia's legs, teasing her clit with his tongue. He'd eaten her out before, sure, but never like this, where everything he did was on her command.

"Faster, Rafael," Olivia commanded. Rafael complied, working his tongue quicker around her clit, and started to thrust his fingers inside her. Olivia was even more on edge than he had been, since her arousal had been building for so much longer without relief, and he was working hard at his task, which resulted in Olivia reaching her climax far faster than he had. He felt her muscles squeezing his fingers and grinned in satisfaction on hearing her moan loudly. Not only had he gotten her off, but his original idea had been the most satisfying thing they'd ever done together. It was a nice feeling.

When Olivia's orgasm had finished, he smiled, lying beside her and resting his head on her shoulder. "We'll do this again sometime?"

Olivia laughed. "Sometime? _Every_ time." She leaned over, kissing his lips lightly.

They broke apart after a while, grinning. Olivia grabbed the strap-on from where she had set it and brought it to the bathroom to wash it. Rafael was about to fall asleep by the time she returned, but waited for her, once again resting his head on her shoulder when she laid down again.

"Thanks for doing this, Liv," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I knew I could trust you not to laugh."

Olivia ran her fingers through his hair, something she often did to put him to sleep. "I would never laugh at you. And I know you wouldn't laugh at me."

Rafael smiled. "I wouldn't," he agreed. He sighed softly, a sound of deep contentment.

It wasn't just sexual satisfaction, but trust and security and pure happiness. There truly was no place Rafael would rather be at that moment than with her, and Olivia felt the same.

She kissed Rafael slowly and then began to massage his back with the hand that wasn't stroking his hair, feeling the same contentment washing over her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is for my friend Elton, aka ADA-RafaelBarba on Tumblr. It contains an out there, love-it-or-hate-it kink, so if sounding isn't your cup of tea, turn back now. If you do like it, or are at least adventurous, go for it. Constructive reviews are always welcome.

* * *

><p>He laid on the bed, face flushed as he looked up at Olivia.<p>

For the third time that night, Olivia asked him the same question. "Do you trust me, Rafael?"

"Yes," he said, but it didn't satisfy her.

"Do you trust me?" she repeated, stroking his stomach.

He squirmed, not liking when the parts of him he felt self-conscious about were touched. Olivia always exploited this when she had him tied up, knowing he couldn't stop her.

"Do you trust me, Rafael?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "I trust you, Olivia. Completely."

"_How _completely?" she asked, and it was then that Rafael realized she'd wanted that particular response, those words.

"Absolutely. With my life," he said, exhaling as the words sank in and he registered the truth behind them.

"Do you trust me to… to do things to you, without you knowing until I'm doing it?" she asked and held up a blindfold. "To keep you from seeing anything I do? Do you trust me not to hurt you?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Yes, Liv. I know you'd hurt yourself before me." He nodded again, confirming his own words.

"And can I trust you to tell me if you need to stop?" she continued.

Another nod.

"Okay." Olivia leaned forward and slid the blindfold over him, then kissed his lips hard.

Rafael moaned, kissing her back. His erection had faltered a bit while they'd slowed down to affirm their trust for each other but he was getting hard again fast. "Liv," he breathed.

Pulling back, Olivia pulled open that all-too-familiar bottle of warming lube, rubbing it over Rafael's skin and making him moan as it heated up. She worked her way down his body, taking her time on his inner thighs and then coating the base of his cock with it. He whimpered in both pleasure and discomfort, squirming.

"Do you like that, Rafael?" she asked, stroking him with two fingers.

Moaning, he nodded.

"Use your words, Rafael," Olivia scolded him playfully, stroking harder.

He blushed. "Yes, I do, Liv."

"I'm going to do something different tonight," Olivia told him, moving off the bed. Rafael waited for her to return, squirming against the handcuffs.

When she came back, she kissed him until he was panting for breath. She reached down and stroked his cock.

"Liv," he moaned, tossing his head back. "Liv. Please." She laughed softly, teasing his slit with her thumb. He pushed his hips upwards, whimpering again. "Please. God Olivia, please."

Olivia let him go. Rafael closed his eyes behind the blindfold, breathing hard.

And then he jumped and gasped when suddenly, _something _was inserted inside his cock through the slit. He moaned and started to squirm.

"Stay still," Olivia instructed, stroking his face. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Rafael tried to stay still but couldn't, not when there was so much pressure inside him. "Olivia, what-what are you _doing_?" he managed to ask.

"It's called sounding," she began, but Rafael cut her off.

"I know what sounding is!" he said, panicking a bit and struggling against the handcuffs. "Why- what- just take it out! I don't want-"

"Rafael," Olivia said gently, still stroking his face. "If you want me to stop, I will. But… why don't you want it? I won't hurt you. You said you trust me."

"You didn't say you were going to ram metal inside my penis!" Rafael snapped.

"It won't hurt you, you know. It'll just cause some pressure and burning for a while. It won't… mess anything up. And this is surgical steel, sterilized, coated with surgical lube. You'll be fine." Olivia stroked Rafael's hair. "So what's wrong?"

Rafael closed his eyes. "I don't want anything inside me, not that way, Liv. It... feels wrong." He thought for a moment. "I'll try it. But if I don't like this, we're never doing it again."

"Of course." Olivia nodded. "But what feels wrong about it?"

Rafael let out a slow breath and struggled to voice his thoughts. "Just... my... my penis being... penetrated... it doesn't feel right." Olivia was still stroking his face. Any other time it might annoy him. Suddenly coming to a realization, Rafael asked, "but that's exactly why it appeals to you, isn't it? The idea that you're…" His face flushed. "Penetrating the part of me that usually does the penetrating?"

"Yes," Olivia admitted. "I like the idea a lot."

Rafael thought and finally said, "I'm not sure I can promise to like it as much as you do, or for the same reasons. I can't even promise to like it at all. But I understand why you do. And… I'll try it. I might end up liking it."

"I understand. I appreciate you trying this for me," she told him softly. "I promise not to hurt you."

"I know. That's the main reason I'm letting you do this," he said, smiling a little. He grasped the headboard, exhaling slowly. Part of him just wanted to get this over with.

He felt so very conflicted over this. He could understand the appeal, the taboo idea of that part of him being penetrated. It had a sort of appeal to him as well, and yet… It felt so wrong and frightening even aside from the issue of physical pain.

"Are you ready?" Olivia asked, gently stroking the underside of his cock.

Rafael moaned, nodding. "Yes. Go ahead, Liv."

Olivia slid the metal rod back inside slowly. Rafael squeezed his eyes shut, breathing quickly. It didn't _hurt_, not like he'd expect it to, but there was so much pressure that he could barely stand it. He bit his lip.

"Rafael? Are you okay?" Olivia asked, stopping and grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," Rafael assured her. "It's just uncomfortable."

"How?" Olivia pressed, stroking the underside of his cock again while easing the metal deeper.

Groaning, Rafael said, "It's… a lot of pressure… some burning and stretching…" He bit his lip, moaned again, and pushed forward, unable to stay still. "But it… it feels good too…" And it did, in a way he couldn't describe.

Olivia pushed the sound still deeper, until she found something inside him that made him shout in pleasure. He realized she'd managed to stimulate his prostate with the metal. "Liv," he whimpered. "Oh, Olivia. D-do that again, please."

She complied, pressing forward again. He gasped, feeling on the verge of an orgasm already. "Olivia… I- you're gonna make me come…" he moaned. The feelings against his prostate combined with the discomfort were overwhelming him.

"So you do like this after all?" Olivia teased.

"I-I will if you keep doing that," he whimpered.

Olivia paused, then rotated the metal a little, making him moan louder. "I think this one is too small for you," she mused. She pulled it out, leaving Rafael squirming again, and then inserted a new one. Rafael exhaled sharply as she worked it back in to where the other had been.

"How's that?" Olivia asked. "Don't just say a word. Describe it."

Rafael blushed again. "The stretching and pressure… they're more intense. But the burning is about the same. It's… it's good, still," he said.

Olivia nodded, easing the sound back down inside him, hitting that spot again and making Rafael shout. "Olivia!" She pushed it in again. He cried out, squeezing the headboard.

"I don't want you to come yet," Olivia informed him. So she stopped stimulating his prostate and pulled the metal back. She thrusted it slowly inside him, and Rafael's face blushed beet red. She was fucking his cock with a rod of metal and _god_ he shouldn't be enjoying it this much. Just minutes earlier he had been terrified of the idea. But here he was, desperate for more of that sensation.

"How does it feel, Rafael?" Olivia asked, voice husky. She pulled the sound almost all of the way out and then back in, not nearly as rough as the normal motions for sex but still quite intense considering the body parts involved. "How does it feel, knowing your cock is getting fucked?" She slid the metal back in and then squeezed his dick, forcing the insides closer to the sound, and added, "Not physically."

Rafael gave a low groan. "I don't know, Liv," he said, tilting his hips. "I… it feels wrong. When you fucked me with the strap-on-" he groaned as the sensations got more intense again- "It still… wasn't like this. And I… feel vulnerable. But it's good. Different." He bit his lip.

"Good," Olivia told him. She pushed the metal all the way inside him and let it go. Rafael gasped, terrified, but then Olivia started pushing against his cock and somehow managed to work the sound back out. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." she reminded him.

Shuddering, Rafael asked, "But… how…"

Olivia laughed, adjusting the blindfold on his face. "It's just how it works. Now, are you ready to come?" she asked, stroking him while she pushed the metal deep inside and started rubbing his prostate.

"Yes!" Rafael almost sobbed, tossing his head back. He moaned loudly, breathing hard. "Liv. Olivia. Please. I. I can't. Please. It's too, too much. Please." The strokes sped up, the sound went deeper, and Rafael was gone. He shouted, fluid spurting from inside him, forcing the sound out.

Breath ragged, he leaned against the pillow. Olivia kept playing with his cock until his orgasm had finished. Finally, she pulled off the blindfold. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply.

"That was… different…" he managed between kisses.

"It was," Olivia agreed, kissing him again. "Did you like it?"

"I did," he admitted, a bit reluctant for reasons he wasn't sure of. "But I don't think I want to do it again too much. Every now and then, at most."

"Fair enough," Olivia said, nodding. She rubbed Rafael's shoulder. "And were you right to trust me?"

He smiled a little. It was important for Olivia to know that he trusted her so much. It reassured her that she could trust him, that it wasn't one-sided. "I was, Olivia. You didn't hurt me. You were careful."

Olivia hummed and kissed him again. After kissing her back, he suggested, "I might be able to kiss better if I was uncuffed."

Laughing, Olivia said, "Okay, I'll get on that." Rafael smiled, watching her do just that, feeling contentment well up inside him.


End file.
